halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Achievements for Halo 3
Untitled madgeNew Achievments Update. A Total of 750 GamerScore can be earned. Currently Only 7 Can be Unlocked until 10/7/08 and the mythic map pack is released. ~--204.111.112.117 03:19, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Bungie Posibble Flood on Earth ? is it possible there is gonna be flood on earth ? look at this achievement "achievement_complete_mission_floodvoi". it mentions both the flood and voi( somewhere on Africa)SPARTAN-410 23:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Seeing as the 'Corrupt Cortana' speaks to John-117 in the E3 Halo trailer, which takes place on earth, the appearance of Flood on earth is very possible. Spartans as partners??? On the section other, theres a couple of achievements that say: achievement_spartan_recruit achievement_spartan_graduate achievement_spartan_officer The first one could just be the Master Chief just came to the rescue or the Spartan III came to kick some covie ass. The second one could be...the third could be... --'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 21:51, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I think that these achievements imply multiplayer and how far you get up in the leaderboards: achievement_spartan_recruit achievement_spartan_graduate achievement_spartan_officer Hmm you're probably right. Never thought of that. BYE!--65.54.155.61 16:32, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Possible Achievement Confusion achievement_extra_crispy, as far as I can interpret it, is more of a multiplayer achievement. It could be burning someone to death (possibly hinting at the flamethrower's inclusion in Halo 3). List has been updated. I suggest linking the site where the achievements came from(me too has seen them it came from xbox.com) and adding the achievement pictures. You don't need to beat the game in order to receive the achievement for the skulls. You just need to find the skull. The wording on that is very confusing if not just plain inaccurate Images I've added images for all the achievement pictures currently uploaded. As the Triple Kill, Overkill and Killing Frenzy achievement pictures don't seem to have been uploaded, I put the medal images in as temporary placeholders. SSgt. [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 22:34, 15 August 2007 (UTC) 49 49 is 7 squared or 7x7. Another seven everybody. Who wants to put that in the page. Campaign Achievements If I have one controller plugged in and play the game on another on the same xbox so when i die i dont have to restart the level, will I unlock the achievements? I'm playin'n on Normal. multiplayer campaign do you still get armor if you bett the game on legendary with another local plaey or do you have to do it all by yourself? As long as YOU beat every level on legendary, you'll get the achivement and the armor, no matter if someone helped you(Or did everything for you) Steaktactular I'm just noticing that your list of achievements is a bit incomplete. I believe this achievement is earned by winning a match by 20 or more. IMG: http://www.bungie.net/images/halo3stats/medals/steak60.gif no skull I am trying to get the skull acheivments... i have previously beat the game on legendary.. I recently tried starting at the third part of sierra117 (the dam) part and after i killed everyone and went to were the skull was supposed to be .. it wasnt there.. *For the skulls to be there you have to play a level from the beginning on a difficulty of Normal or above. Also, please sign you posts on the talk pages. CDurham My Comm 15:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) hello what is your xbox live account New Achievements We all know that Bungie is releasing those new achievements soon. When they do release them, does that mean we lose our katana swords? As I recall, to get the katana sword you need all the achievements. but when these new achievements come out, you won't have all of them anymore. does anyone know whether or not you get to keep the katana sword? Post pictures of new achievements Someone needs to upload the new achievement pictures. --Grubish360 Message Me • 20:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I fund site that has picz of new achievements even the ones you can't get now but poor quality tho!http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/halo-3/achievements/